


Amanda's Little Boy

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble:  turning point in Spock's childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanda's Little Boy

NEW Pre-TOS drabble "Amanda's Little Boy" [PG-13] (A, S 1/1)

Title: "Amanda's Little Boy"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: Pre-TOS   
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [G]   
Codes: A, S  
Summary: A turning point in Spock's life  
================================

 

Spock was taken from Amanda, and sent away, while very young. The Vulcans believed they had an unwholesome relationship. They loved each other too well, and in a way no one had ever seen before. The boy and his mother were unnaturally clingy, doing everything in tandem, as if they were conjoined twins. Most unsettling.

Great trouble was taken to purge the boy mentally of his emotional attachment. Spock had to be, in effect, deprogrammed.

It was the Vulcan way. 

Amanda had resented this, greatly. There were many tears. She ultimately accepted it... once Spock no longer returned her affection.


End file.
